Poorbucks
Poorbucks is the thirty-sixth episode of the [[The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV series)|2016 Powerpuff Girls series]]. It premiered on Cartoon Network's website on November 11, 2016 and it aired on Cartoon Network on November 30, 2016. Synopsis After Princess Morbucks goes broke, it is up to Blossom to change her ways. Will this be the start of a new friendship for the Girls and Morbucks? Plot The Powerpuff Girls have opened a lemonade stand outside their house but are having trouble getting customers, despite 's confidence in her business plan and secret lemonade ingredient. Suddenly, arrives in her Morbucks Money Paver (a giant bulldozer) with the intent of flattening the Girls' house to make way for a new water slide. Before Morbucks can carry out her plan, Blossom freezes and disables her Money Paver with her ice breath. Angered, Morbucks says she'll be back the next day with another Money Paver, saying she can do whatever she wants because of her immense wealth. That night, Blossom expresses concerns to her sisters that, even if she freezes Morbucks' other Money Paver, Morbucks can return again and again because she's so rich. Just then, Blossom receives a notification on her smartphone's stock ticker app: Morbucks' company's stock has plummeted, and the Morbucks family is now bankrupt. Morbucks then appears on the Girls' front doorstep. With not a penny to her name and her father having apparently gone into hiding, she asks the Powerpuffs if she can stay with them for a while. Humbled by the sudden loss of her riches, Morbucks apologizes to the Girls for the way she's treated them, much to their surprise. While is less than sympathetic, Blossom feels sorry for Morbucks and allows her to stay. Morbucks is thrilled, but she immediately starts treating Buttercup and as servants. Buttercup has doubts about Blossom's decision, but Blossom is sure that she can teach Morbucks to be a good person. Unfortunately, Morbucks shows no progress after six hours of Blossom's training. After failing yet again to teach Morbucks about the joys of giving, Blossom gives up and goes to her room to work on her business plan for the lemonade stand. Morbucks enters and uses her business sense to revise the plan. Blossom is overjoyed by this, realizing that Morbucks just did her a favor. Morbucks realizes that giving and doing favors for others feels good and wants to do more. Following a brief musical montage, Blossom and Princess Morbucks have become good friends, and they have used Morbucks' revised business plan to draw a lot of business for the lemonade stand. Morbucks says it's all because of Blossom's secret ingredient, and Blossom hopes to one day patent it and make a successful company with Morbucks as her co-CEO. All of a sudden, Benny Benjamins (now the richest kid in Townsville) rolls up with Morbucks' old entourage as his posse. Benjamins' crew mocks Morbucks over her recent penniless state, calling her "Nobucks". Morbucks is deeply upset, but Blossom assures her that she's changed for the better. As the Girls head inside the house, Blossom asks Morbucks to bring her lockbox – with Blossom's secret ingredient inside. The next day, Princess Morbucks rolls up to the Powerpuff Girls' home with another Money Paver. Having patented and taken credit for Blossom's secret ingredient, she and her family are rich again. Heartbroken by Morbucks' betrayal, Blossom runs back into the house in tears. While Morbucks' reclaimed entourage fights Buttercup and , she prepares to flatten the Girls' house with her Money Paver, but Blossom appears before her again. She has one last gift for her former friend: a framed photograph of them smiling together. Although Morbucks sheds some tears over the gift, she dismisses it as cheap and tacky and claims she's going to keep it so she can laugh at it later. In addition, Morbucks decides she doesn't want to build a water slide anymore, and she spares the Powerpuff Girls' house. Blossom believes it's because they're friends and that she truly is good inside, but Morbucks vehemently denies it as she and her entourage leave. Buttercup tells Blossom that Princess Morbucks will never change, but Blossom remains certain that she can. Characters Main Characters * * * * *Cash Money Krew Minor Characters * (non-speaking cameo) *Benny Benjamins Trivia *The title "Poorbucks" is a portmanteau of "poor" and "Morbucks". *Unlike in the original series, this is the first time Morbucks being poor and taught how to be a good person. *"Nobucks" has been used on Morbucks name once again in "Presidential Punchout". *When Blossom calls Morbucks a Peashooter, this is a reference to one of the gaming characters from Plants vs. Zombies. *In the classic series, she was usually called by her first name "Princess". In the reboot, about anybody calls her by her last name, "Morbuck"s, but in this episode Blossom did called her by her first name, "Princess" twice. The Mayor did called her by her first name in "Super Sweet 6". *A montage when Morbucks doing nice things for once, in a style similar to Schoolhouse Rock and this show’s credits. *This is the first time the Professor has no speaking lines in an episode. *This was Princess Morbucks last appearance in the first season. *Blossom cries in this episode for the second time. The first one is in the episode "Power-Up Puff". *Bubbles thinks it's her birthday while Blossom trying to teaches Morbucks how to be a good, nice, humble and generous person. She probably forgot that she and her sisters are triplets, they were on born at the exact same time on the exact same day. *Morbucks wears socks instead of tights in this episode. Trailers and Promos The Powerpuff Girls (2016) S01E36 - Poorbucks (SNEAK PEEK) (720p HD) Powerpuff Girls From Morbucks to Poorbucks Cartoon Network Powerpuff Girls Morbucks, More Problems Cartoon Network Category:2016 TV series Category:Episodes Category:2016 episodes with pink title cards Category:Episodes focusing on Blossom Category:Episodes focusing on Princess Morbucks Category:Season 1 (2016) Category:Episodes directed by Nick Jennings Category:Episodes where The Powerpuff Girls do not save the day Category:Episodes written by Haley Mancini Category:Episodes written by Jake Goldman Category:2016 Episodes Category:Episodes where Blossom cries